<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life by MoonPearlz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458651">Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz'>MoonPearlz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't know what you really want, <br/>Trying to make no mistakes or be affront. </p>
<p>When will it actually start, <br/>Where you actually go and listen to your heart. </p>
<p>Stop with the ever so careful treading,<br/>Just go out there and get your heading. </p>
<p>Determine where it is your heart tells you to go, <br/>And forget hesitating and taking it slow. </p>
<p>Being so careful to not step on any toes, <br/>Causing yourself unnecessary woes. </p>
<p>People will always get hurt, <br/>Even if you are never curt.</p>
<p>Life goes on and pain makes you stronger, <br/>So stop dragging it out and making it longer. </p>
<p>Because by continuously always hurting yourself, <br/>The ones you love will only suffer through hell.</p>
<p>Make your decision and stand by it always, <br/>Otherwise you'll find nothing will ever go your own way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>